Sheena is a Punk Rocker
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Erik! I've decided to end the story, and maybe do a sequel to it soon. hope ya like!
1. Blitzkreig Bop

Chapter 1- Blitzkrieg Bop

  Chapter 1- Blitzkrieg Bop.

                        Hello, again.  It's me.  (Duh.)  I decided to get writing again before my brain turns to mush when I get back in school.  This story is dedicated to Joey Ramone, of the Ramones who died last week of lymphoma.  I think at this point, I'll name each chapter after a Ramones song.  (Can you tell I'm a fan, or what?)  As I promised at the end of 'Worry', I'm nicer to Dave.  Sort of.  Keep reading.  Also, I didn't put Dominic in this story, but I might put his character in a later story, that isn't a sequel to 'Worry'.  (I just get so emotionally attached to these characters. :-) Read on!

                        "Hello!"  Dave said as he entered his early shift.  "Well, Dave, I see you're in early."  Kerry said as she entered to begin her shift as well.  "Yeah.  I decided to go to bed early, and so I broke some really pretty girls hearts."  Dave said.  "Dateless again?"  Jing-mei said, coming into the lounge for a cup of coffee.  "Nothing like tar to get your day started, eh?"  Dave asked her.  "Yeah."  She said, drinking the stuff that had been left from graveyard.  "Oh, Dave.  There's a 16 year old patient in exam 5 waiting for you."  Jing-Mei said.  "Oh, man!  Why can't I ever have a more exciting case?"  Dave whined.  "Well, there is an old guy with hemorrhoids if you want…"  "I'll take the kid!"  Dave spat out quickly running to avoid the case.  He walked into exam 5 and saw a teenage kid sitting on the bed.  He looked like he had been to hell and back, with a black eye, bloody nose and a cut lip.  That was just the visible wounds.  Other than that he was a punk rocker.  He had the face of an angel, actually.  Even though he had a pink mohawk, and was wearing makeup and a Sex Pistols shirt, he was still a cherubic boy.  "Ummmm… Joseph?"  Dave asked.  The kid looked up with a red puffy eye.  "Yeah, that's my birth name.  But everyone calls me Thrasher."  The kid said.  "Do you want me to call you that?"  Dave asked.  "If you want.  I also like to be called Joey, after my idol."  He said.  Dave sat down and examined the boy's eye.  "I'm Dave.  Who's your idol?"  Dave asked.  "Joey Ramone."  He replied.  Dave smiled.  "You like the Ramones?  Me too."  Dave said grinning.  The kid smiled a little.  "Cool.  You seem more like a yuppie fan than a punk fan to me."  Dave looked up.  _Why does everyone say that?_  He thought to himself.  "Ha.  Ha.  Ha!"  Dave said.  "Well, you can't be that much of a yuppie if you like the Ramones."  Joey said.  "Okay, I need to see your lip, so shut up."  Dave smiled reassuringly.

                        As Dave finished examining Joey's lip, Dave looked at the kid.  "Wanna tell me what happened?"  Dave asked.  The kid looked down.  The look was all too familiar to Dave.  He shut the door and he put an arm around the boy's shoulder.  "It's okay.  You can trust me."  Dave said.  The kid took a breath.  "It was… It was an accident."  Joey said.  "I accidentally knocked over dad's beer.  It was an accident."  Joey said, ashamed that he had done such a thing.  Dave's eyes darkened and he grew angry.  Joey was softly crying to himself, and that calmed Dave down for the time being.  "It's not your fault, Joey.  Your father is an asshole, and doesn't deserve to have you."  Dave said, thinking back to a time in his past.

_                        It's a warm summer's evening in the suburbs of Brooklyn around 1975, and we see a bunch of kids, ranging in age from 10 to 15 funning around playing cops and robbers as it's getting dark outside.  Gradually, there are kids that are dropping out of the game to go home, sometimes a parent accompanying them.  Eventually it gets to be very late, and two children are left; one tall teen and his littler brother.  The two are seen sneaking to the back porch.  The taller boy decides to climb up the post on the back porch and into the window.  The little boy waits until his big bro gives a sign to follow.  He too climbs up and into the window.  The older kid steps ever so slowly to the shared room, and slowly opens the door.  It's pitch black inside, so neither can see inside.  The little boy sheds his bellbottoms and muscle shirt and throws on some boxers and climbs into his bed.  The teen does the same, and as he climbs into his bed, a strong arm grabs his leg and yanks him off the bed.  The lights are flipped on and we see a tall Italian man, in his 30's in coveralls.  The teen wrinkles his nose a little, the smell of factory and tobacco poisoning his breath.  "You little bastards!  Why can't you behave like the Carlin kids?"  He barked at the brothers.  "Now, I guess I just have to punish you two until you decide to behave better."  He said, grabbing the teenager first, and dragging him into the bathroom.  The little boy stayed still in fear, but he knew his father would be back to punish him too.  "Scottie."  The boy repeated to himself.  Silent groans were heard from the bathroom, because Scott Armato knew that the pain would only be worse if the neighbors called about it.  Next thing he knew, he was in the tub, which was covered in his brother's blood, and clumps of his body hair.  Young Dave closed his eyes in a solemn prayer to God.  A prayer that was never answered as the thrashing began.  _

_                        Later the two boys had cleaned themselves off, threw their soiled clothes away and were back in their bed.  They had cleaned their wounds and they lay down in silence.  "I'm sorry I got us in trouble, Davey."  Scott said, his doe-brown eyes beaten shut.  "It isn't your fault, Scottie.  He's just a mean man."  Dave said.  "We have to tell someone."  He continued.  "Are you nuts?  Dad'll kill us then.  He'll twist it so they think we're the liars!  Then the beating won't stop until we're dead with Matt!"  Scott said.  "BOYS!"  Yelled their disgruntled father.  The two boys hit their pillows and went to sleep, for fear of being mauled again._

_ _

                        Dave, unbeknownst to himself, was crying.  Joey was also crying, but for a different reason.  He looked up.  "What's wrong?  Why the hell are you crying?"  Joey asked, fixing his mohawk.  "Joey, let me tell you about my father."  Dave began, preparing to share the pain he had experienced so long ago.


	2. I Wanna Be Sedated

Chapter 2- I Wanna be Sedated

Chapter 2- I Wanna be Sedated

I've decided to name the chapters after Ramones songs now.Any of the Ramones, not just Joey.So there can be Johnny, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky, Tommy, CJ, and Richie Ramone and some other band.The only one I won't use is "KKK Took My Baby Away."Joey (or Johnny) and Pearl Jam did together.Unless of course, I run out of Ramones songs and have to use it…

Previously:Dave meets a teenage punk rocker, Joey, with whom they share a common interest in the 70's punk band, The Ramones.Soon into the exam, Dave realizes the two have a lot more in common than music tastes.

Joey sniffled a little."Your dad beat you too, huh."He said."Yeah.It was horrible.Every single time he would drag me and by big brother Scott into the bathtub, as to catch the bloody mess, and he'd beat the shit out of us.He even…he killed my eldest brother, Matthew."Dave said, crying openly now.Joey didn't know what to do, except for hug the doctor."He just beat the hell out of him, until there was so much blood in the tub that he clearly would have died of blood loss, but he didn't.He drowned in a pool of his own blood.That motherfucker drug his body out into an alley and poured some blood into his face, all while we watched him.He drug us home and told us the same thing would happen to us if we told anyone about it."Dave took a breath."The next day police found his broken body in the alleyway and they came to dad.Dad pretended to cry really hard about the death, saying that if he ever caught the bastard that killed his son, they'd die by his hands.I wished I was Matt then.At least he didn't have to endure the 'punishments' that the deadbeat dealt."Dave said."Oh.Wow."Joey said."You had it worse than I do.I shouldn't complain.""NO!You have to complain.No one has to take abuse, no matter how little the abuse is!"Dave said.Joey's eyes widened in fear."I can't tell, he'll hurt me!"He said.Dave, a champion liar, told him, "Then we won't.Right now, I had better fix those wounds.Let me step out and get some antibiotic and gauze, and I will be right back!"Dave left the room."What's taking so long?"Kerry asked."Look, Chief.That boy is being abused.We have to tell authorities."Dave told her."Dave, it isn't our place to take the law into our own hands.You have to let him do it.""NO, GOD DAMNIT!"Dave screamed.The entire ER fell silent and Kerry froze still.Mark came along and pulled him into the lounge."What the hell has gotten into you, Malucci?"He asked."My patient is being beaten by his father.He needs help, and he needs it now!"Dave said."Dave, remember the last time we got into this fight?""Yeah, but Mark, I know this type of kid.I know what he's going through."Dave said."The hell you do.You came from a respectable family.I've met your family at the County picnic.""Yeah.My adoptive family."Dave said, walking away.Mark grabbed him by the scrubs and pushed him back into the wall."Adoptive family?What the hell are you talking about?"Mark asked."My birth name, up until I was ten, I was known as Dave Armato."Dave began.Mark looked at him._Armato?Dave Armato?That's…odd._"Anyway, I lived with my dad and two older brothers up until 1974, when my eldest brother Matt, was murdered."Dave said, tears forming."He was murdered?"Mark asked."Yes.My father beat him, drowned him in his own blood, and then threw him into an alleyway, and lied to the cops, saying it was a crowd he hung out with."Dave said.Mark's face softened.Now he knew the reason behind Malucci's fights with child abusers."Dave, I-""Let me finish.Anyway, My brother, Scott mustered up the strength to tell someone, and we were immediately taken away and put in foster care.Eventually, we ended up being adopted by a different set of parents, and we haven't seen each other since."Dave said.Mark let Dave go and hugged him."God, I'm sorry."Mark said.Dave hugged back."We need to help this kid, before he ends up like Matthew."Dave said, remembering the sight of his brother, skin purple with bruise, eyes swollen shut, blood encrusted all over his body."Let's go."The ER fell silent as Dave came back out."I hope you're feeling-""Shut up!"Dave said.Mark put a hand up to stop Kerry from speaking again."*I'll explain Later.*"Mark mouthed to her.Dave went back to treat Joey and Mark went up to Kerry."We have to help the boy." Mark said."Why?Wasn't it you who told Dave to 'let it go' last time an abuse case came up?"Kerry asked."Yeah, but that's before I knew about Dave's past."Mark said.

Dave finished bandaging the wounds on Joey and looked up."We have to call the police."Dave told him.Joey shook his head."I can't.They'll send me to an orphanage."He said.""Not if someone's willing to take you in for foster care."Dave said.The kid looked up, eyes wide with fear."Yeah.I'll bet the foster parents that take me in will tell me to get rid of my 'hawk, throw away my makeup, burn my CD's, and everything else that is dear to me."Joey said."I'll try to take you in."Dave said.Joey looked up."But they might not let you.I mean, you are only the doctor that got me out of the mess.""Yeah, but my adoptive dad's a lawyer.He'll help me.He fought on my side at the bastard's trial."He said."Really?"He asked.Dave nodded, and wiped the runny makeup off of Joey's face."Sure.Why not?"Dave asked.For the first time, Joey smiled, a wide smile that couldn't be matched by anyone else.

A few minutes later, Joey was escorted to the lounge by Dave, where they called the cops.Everyone looked at the pair.Joey had begun to cry again, and Dave was holding him in a fatherly way and rocking him back and forth."It'll be okay.I promise."Dave whispered.Soon enough, investigators arrived.Joey told his story, of all the times he had been beaten and punished for minor things, such as missing the bus, or tipping a beer over.In the end, Joey was hysterically crying, and wanted nothing more than for everyone to stop asking questions for a while.Finally the investigator just gave in.The kid was a wreck, and half the things he said were so distorted by sobs that you couldn't understand them anymore."We'll let you know how things work out.We have to go and arrest your father…Eh, what's his name again?"The fat cop asked."Sean Ofarim."Joey blubbered."O-f-a-r-i-m.Gotcha."The guy said walking out to find information on this guy."Look, we need to keep this kid out of his father's reach.Do any of you know of an extra place where we can put him until tomorrow?"The investigator asked."I'll take him."Dave said, before anyone else could even open their mouth."I've taken care of my teenage sister before, and so I can take care of Joey for a night."He said.The cop looked at him."Ok.Sure.Whatever."He said."Need yer stats, doc."The fat cop asked."Dave Malucci, Regal Apartments, 5A, Pine Ave."Dave said."Okay-doke."The cop said, following his buddies out the door.Joey looked up."Thanks, Dr. Dave."He whispered, falling asleep on the doctor's shoulder.Dave smiled.Kerry walked forward."Go home Dave." She said."I'll give someone the ass end of your shift, now go home and take care of Joey."She told him."Thanks Chief."Dave said.Kerry sighed."Anytime, Malucci.Anytime."The doctors watched as Malucci carried the teenage boy, with his pink hair and leather jacket.They wondered what the hell was going on, and then the rumors started, half true, half lies.


	3. Teenage Lobotomy

Chapter 3- Teenage Lobotomy

Chapter 3- Teenage Lobotomy

Hmmm… This is hard to do, and so it might be very short.Also, for those who don't dye their hair groovy colors like Pink, Blue, Green, Purple or whatever, When Joey washes his hair, the dye doesn't come out all the way, so it is still bright pink.I don't know why, but I dyed mine blue, and it the water washed blue for about a week after the initial dye-job.I haven't dyed it in a month, and so it has faded to a soft and pretty blue green.(The rest of my hair is brown; I just streaked it blue in the front.

Joey opened his eyes to darkness.He had found that his mohawk was no longer sticking up, and that he was in a strange place.Strange, because he had a bed with soft blankets, and strange because the place didn't smell like Tobacco and beer.Strange because he wasn't being beaten.He sat up and walked forward and looked out the window to the city street below.He vaguely remembered what had happened that morning at County, but it was hard to think with a splitting headache.He grabbed ahold of his head, and opened the door to his bedroom.Dave was sitting on his couch watching the 11:00 news when he noticed Joey."Well, look who's up!"Dave said softly.Dave made room for Joey to sit and he moved in and sat down close to Dave."How are you feeling?"Dave asked."I dunno.My head hurts like hell, but the rest of my body…It feels pretty good."Joey said."Well, I have something for that."Dave said, going over to his backpack and pulling out a syringe and a bottle of fluid.Dave filled it, and came over to Joey.He rubbed alcohol on his arm and looked up at Joey for approval."What?This is the kid who has the balls to have his tongue, nipple, and both ears pierced, and you ask if it's okay to stick a needle into my arm?"Joey asked.Dave smiled and injected the medicine into his arm."Ok.That'll start to work pretty soon.In the meantime, since you've been sleeping since 2, I'll bet you're hungry."Dave said.Joey nodded."Well, I ordered pizza.That's the great thing about Chicago.You can get pizza at any time during the night, and no one asks questions.Same thing in Brooklyn.Just not in the small towns like Akron, NY where they roll up the red carpet at 8 p.m. or earlier."Joey smiled."Not the talker, are you?"Dave asked.Joey shook his head."I'm..uh, nevermind."He said.Dave looked at him, questioningly, but Dave knew the kid was afraid to talk.

Joey looked miserable now, and it was obvious that even though the boy had been put through hell, his father was the only one he had ever had to love, and he still loved the guy.Dave had felt the same way, but after a long time, he realized that his dad hated him, and so didn't deserve to be loved.And even that took therapy to admit."Well, I think you need to take a shower.In the words of Dr. Weaver, that is an order.The towels are in the closet by the door."Dave said.Joey stood up and walked into the bathroom.He stripped down and looked in the mirror for a moment.He wasn't a bad-looking kid, not even with the hair, or the piercings.Joey reached down and idly fiddled with his navel ring, before finally taking it out and laying it on the bathroom counter.He did the same with his nipple ring.He stuck his tongue out, and looked at the metal barbell that was in his tongue.He remembered when he got it when he turned 13.His friends had taken him to the mall with one of their parents and watched as the man pierced a hole through the tongue.Here was blood and a lot of pain at first, but it was worth it.He and a close group of buddies had it done, as a sign of their togetherness.Joey snapped out of his memories and turned the faucet on for the shower.He found the shampoo and watched the bottom of the tub as his pink hair-dye was washed out slightly, turning the water pink.He found the soap and lathered his body and rinsed it, loving the feeling of a nice warm shower.It had been so long since he'd had a warm shower.

Dave went to his room and grabbed a pair of boxers when he heard Joey shut the water off."Joey!Here.I found these in the 'Christmas presents from mom' drawer.She bought them too small, but I kept them to keep her happy."He said, handing him a pair of army-green boxers."Oh.Thanks."Joey said.Dave took his dirty clothes and decided to do a load of wash.Joey slipped into the bathroom and threw on the boxers, towel dried his hair, and grabbed his jewelry.He fumbled with his nipple ring as he walked back into the main apartment.He clinked the two pieces of metal together and Dave grimaced."Didn't that hurt?"Dave asked."At first.After the first week or so, the pain goes away, and the soreness stops."Joey said, putting in his navel hoop.He sat at the kitchen table, across from Dave."Open your mouth."Dave asked, seeing the glint of metal.Joey did so and stuck out his tongue."Ouch!"Dave said."You'd better believe it!"Joey said.Dave lifted his shirt a little to show a tattoo of a scorpion."Cool!"Joey said, hair flopping forward."Yeah.It tickled more than it hurt.Maybe someday you'll get one."Dave worded his sentence carefully, as not to get Joey's hopes up.Dave served the pizza and they each ate two slices.It was clear that Joey was tired, and Dave was even wearier."Well, I had better get to bed.You're free to use anything in the apartment, except for the pornos in the video cabinet."Dave said.Joey raised an eyebrow."Just joshin' ya!The pornos are hidden well.If you wake up early, just use whatever you want, except the beer.Stay the hell out of it."Dave warned.Joey nodded."Sure thing, Dr. Dave."Joey said."And you don't have to call me that, you know.Unless you want to."Dave said, trying not to make him feel rejected."Night, 'Thrasher'."Dave said."Night, Dave."Joey said, smiling another angelic grin.

Dave heard a machine screaming, and he reached his fist out and pounded on his alarm clock.When it didn't stop, he lifted his face from the pillow and looked at the clock.5:13.Dave then moved on to his phone, deciding that that was the only other machine besides the microwave that rang."Hello?"He asked groggily."Sorry to wake you, Dave, but we're receiving some traumas in about 20, and we need your ass down here ASAP.And bring your kid with you.He'll be safer that way."Kerry said."See you in a half, Chief."Dave said hanging up.Well, he had to get Joey up.

Dave almost cried when he saw Joey asleep.He was so beautiful, even with the odd style, and the bony body, he was beautiful.He was at peace, and that was all that mattered to Dave.He knew that he'd have to see the other sides of Joey Ofarim.He sat down on the edge of the bed."Joey?"He asked, gently reaching out and shaking the teen's bare shoulder.He moaned and opened his eyes.He jumped a little bit but realized once more that he was safe with Dave."Morning Sunshine."Dave said."Joey yawned and Sat up."Oh.Your clothes are done, or if you want, I'll loan you some."Dave said."Whatever."Joey said."Still not much of a talker.You'll get used to it.Keep hanging around a Malucci, and you'll talk nonstop.Just ask my friends."Joey smiled up at him.

Ten minutes later, the pair were at the hospital and Joey was plopped in the lounge.Mark came by and saw him there."Joseph.How are you?"He asked."A little bored.And hungry."Joey admitted."Oh. Well, here's some money.I'll have Dr. Chen take you up to the cafeteria, and then maybe we'll let you do some errands to keep you busy during Dave's shift."Cool.Thanks Dr. uh, Greene."Joey said."Anytime, Joseph."Jing-mei came in a few minutes alter.She froze in her spot.This was the boy that everyone had been talking about.He was sweet, yet very odd looking."Joseph? I'm Dr. Jing-Mei Chen."She said, reaching out to shake hands."I'm Joey."He said, kissing her hand.Jing-Mei blushed."It's not that kind of kiss.Before my mother died, she always taught me to be kind to people, and to be especially polite to ladies."He said._Now why can't he be a few years older?_Jing-Mei thought to herself."Well, Joey, I suppose you're hungry, so let's get you something to eat."She said, leading the way.

They had finished eating and Dave had finished with the traumas.Joey was found later mopping up the blood on the floor after the traumas."Hey!What the hell are you doing here?"Dave asked."I was bored, and so after Dr. Chen took me up to the cafeteria, by the way I owe Dr. Greene three fifty, and anyway they let me do this for fun."Joey said."Yeah, well, uh…"Dave began, trying to think of something relevant to say."Have…fun."Dave said.

A tall man with dark hair walked in.He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.He had a rough look to him, and a faint scar on the left side of his face, running straight from the eyebrow to the middle of his cheek.He was very tall, and had long-legs as he strolled up to the desk."Excuse me?"He asked. Luka was the only one around then."Yes, sir?"He said."Do you know where I can find a David…uh, Malucci?"He asked."Sure."Luka said."MALUCCI!"He yelled, knowing Dave was near.Dave walked out."Yeah, Luke?What's u-" Dave looked up."Scott!"He yelled."Dave!"Scott said.They hugged each other as brothers should, and then separated."Joey!I'd like you to meet my older brother Scott.He's the one I told you about."Dave said.Joey shook his hand."Hello, sir."He said."This is Joey.I suppose I'd better tell you about how and why I have him, huh?"Dave asked.


	4. Pinhead

Chapter 5: Pinhead

Chapter 4:Pinhead

Okay.I don't know how all of you are going to approve of the ending for this chapter.I don't also have much to say in this chapter, so…

When I name Dave's foster siblings, it goes boy/girl/boy/girl/girl/Dave.

Scott looked at his brother."So are you taking this boy in, or what?"He asked."He's sixteen, so it isn't too late to save him.I want him to have a better life than I had when I was young.You remember it!"Dave said."All too well."Scott said.They had been talking between cases for the entire shift, and now Weaver was letting Dave off early.Just as Dave was getting out of the lounge, he ran into the PI that had allowed Joey to stay with Dave."Sean Ofarim claims not to have done a damn thing."He said."What?"Dave asked."Sean cried buckets of tears when he heard that Joseph was hurt."The PI said."That's fake!"Dave said."How would you know?"The PI said."Because I was abused by my own father.I was seven, and Scott was 10 when we watched him kill my teenage brother by drowning him in his blood, which was thick in the bottom of the bathtub.I watched as he took a bucket of that blood, my brother's body, and my remaining brother and I out to the pickup and drove his body to an alleyway in Brooklyn.I watched as he poured the blood into the nasal cavities and throat to make sure it looked like he drowned.Then the next day, with all evidence destroyed, and all witnesses afraid to make a peep, he cried as hard as you could see a man cry.Said something to the effect of-" the PI cut Dave off."Look, I-" "I'm not finished!Anyway, he said, and I quote 'If I ever catch the bastard who would kill my son, my pride and joy, I swear to the God above, that he will suffer and die by my hands, and only my hands'.I will never forget those words.Ever.The man who called himself a father, isn't even on death row for what he did.At least he's in prison, because if that motherfucker wasn't I swear to God I'd kill him myself.I'd kill him real slowly, and make him **_feel_** what Matthew felt!"Dave growled, not realizing he was still talking to someone.The PI took one look at the young Doctor in his anger, and looked up at Malucci's brother."This true?"He asked."Every Goddamn word."Scott growled."Alright.We'll take your word for it, but we need to talk to the kid soon.When can you come to the station and talk to us?"The cop asked."Well, the soonest is tomorrow after my shift.I'm working days this week, so it should be about 2:30, unless I'm forced to cover for someone, but I can sweet talk Weaver."He said."Sweet talk me into what?"Kerry asked."Letting me off at 2:30 tomorrow to take Joey in for questioning."Dave said."Sure.But, you will pay for it later."She said."We'll see you then, sir."The guy said, walking off.Dave punched out and walked out with Scott and Dave."Dave, I have to go to work now, but I'll be off later. Do you mind if I come to see you later, or perhaps tomorrow?"He asked."Sure!We've got many a year to catch up on.I'll be seeing you, then?"He asked.Scott nodded.They exchanged goodbyes and parted.

"So that was Scottie?"Joey asked."Yeah.He was always my best friend.You know, the only one you can trust, no matter what."Dave said, looking over at Joey.He pulled onto a highway that took them into Suburbia.Joey looked confused, but Dave seemed pretty confident that he knew where he was going, and that was good enough for him.They pulled into a house, with typical 70's architecture and design.There were the pea green appliances, save for a more modern microwave, and of course those chrome 70's chairs, with the matching table, and who could forget the oddly designed orange psychedelic flooring?Yes, there they were at Stefano and Camilla Malucci's suburban home._The place where Dave first arrived, riding in his new dad's Trans Am, driving down a street full of curious children, every one knowing the news that had spread through the neighborhood like wildfire.They finally pulled up to the house, incidentally painted Dave's favorite color, green.There were five other children waiting inside; Dave's new brothers and sisters.There were 3 girls and two boys.They ranged from oldest, 15, to youngest 10, Dave's age.Giovanni, Enrica, Zaccario, Laurie, and Natasha.They all looked at him wide-eyed, especially after hearing his story.Dave hid behind Stefano, afraid of what they would think, afraid of where his brother was, afraid of what they all would do.Finally, Zaccario stood up and walked behind his father."Hi!I'm Zac!You're Dave, right?"He asked.Dave smiled a toothy grin, and nodded.Maybe things wouldn't be so bad._

"C'mon.I'd like you to meet my parents.Not the biological ones, the adoptive ones."Joey nodded his 'I know', and Dave opened the front door.His dad, skinny as a rail was laying in the chair, his finger stuck on the remote button for the tv.Dave smiled._Things sure haven't changed much, have they?_His mother was cooking dinner."Mamma?"He asked.She jumped, her graying black hair swinging about her face."Oh, Davey!I didn't hear you come in!I hope you're hungry.I had to clean out the fridge, and so I made enough food to feed a small army, but not your father, and your siblings.No way!"She said."Wake your father up, honey."She said, after she kissed him on the cheek.A Russian blue kitten was carried into the room by a large black lab.The two pets had actually become friends, unlike most cats and dogs.The dog licked Joey's knees, causing him to giggle slightly, and then it lay down on a large rug on the floor, the kitten curling up on top of it.Dave smiled and noticed a tennis ball with dried dog slobber all over it.An evil smile came across his full lips as he picked it up."Rise and Shine, Papa!"He said, gently tossing the ball.The dog caught site of it and threw the cat off as it landed on top of Stefano, tipping his La-Z Boy over.Stefano jumped up, his long grey hair flying about his face."What the Hell?Are you playing games with me Camille?"He asked, realizing that Dave and a younger man were laughing hysterically at him."Hi Daddy!"Dave said, rushing forward and hugging his dad."David."Stefano said."Who's this?"He asked, referring to Joey."This is Joey Ofarim.He's a patient of mine, that I've kinda, um takenhimundermywing."Dave said."What!?!?!"Stefano asked."Boys!Time for dinner!"Camille said, breaking up the brewing argument.Joey followed Dave, and Dave pointed to a chair where Joey could sit.Camille had fixed macaroni and cheese.Dave didn't care for mac and cheese, unless Camille made it.She eyed the younger man, who was a little odd, but no weirder than her own children.He was obviously hungry, and apparently didn't notice their stares, or wasn't bothered by them."This is Joey, mamma.He's sixteen, and a patient of mine.I took him in yesterday."Dave said."Hello, Joey."She said, proud that her son had this much love and care.Joey put down his fork and wiped his face."Hello, Ma'am.Sir."He said to Dave's parents.Stefano eyed the boy down even more.Joey looked down, ashamed for his appearance.He knew that Stefano, although futuristic, was also conservative.The 'hawk wasn't getting him far, and neither were the piercings.He didn't look back up until Dave put a hand on his shoulder.He looked up, but tried to avoid Stefano's analyzation."Come into the living room.I'll worry about the dishes later."Camille said.Joey went into the living room and tipped the La-Z-Boy back upright, hoping that he'd score some points with Stefano.Dave motioned him over and he sat in between Camille and Dave.He folded his hands in his lap and looked down towards the floor."Dad?You're a lawyer.I need you help in getting custody of Joey."Dave decided to be outright.HE knew that if his dad turned him down, and his mom couldn't change the answer, that Joey would end up being beaten to death by Sean Ofarim."Hmmm…"Stefano said, still eyeing the boy."D-Don't worry about it.Please.I'm not much to worry about, really."Joey said, believing it to be true, which it wasn't.Stefano looked at the boy, who was on the verge of tears in his self-loathe.Dave leaned over and put an arm around Joey's young body."Shhhh, Joey.,That's not true.When I was in your position, I believed it to be true as well, but it's not.It's not true!"Stefano heard Dave whisper.Joey leaned over and laid his head on Dave's shoulder.The kid looked so innocent and sweet."Well, what's the case?"He asked."Dad, Joey here's in the same place I was when I first came here to live with you.His dad abuses him, although not to the extent that I was, it's still ritual, and often with weapons such as glass and golf clubs."Dave said.Joey's eyes filled with tears as awful memories were brought back to him."Please, dad.Just help me get him out of that home, before he ends up getting beaten to death, like…just like…Matthew."Dave said.Camille hugged her son from across Joey.Joey squeezed out and walked to the front door."Excuse me, please."HE said, politely, and then exiting.He sat on the porch steps and put his head in his hands, sighing._Why did I get attached?I know that I'll never be allowed to live with Dave.Ever.I can tell that this fucking hair and these fucking holes in my ears and nose and tongue and navel and all that shit are never going to get me very far.Stefano will turn me down.I guess that I should never have went to the ER.I should have stayed home instead._He thought to himself.He brushed his tears away and looked up at the sky.Somewhere, his mother was up there, trying to help him.She tried to help him on the night she was killed.But his dad had pushed her in front of that El train.He knew it, but was terrified of saying anything. A ten-speed was heard clicking up the driveway and he looked up to see a girl on a black bicycle."Hey!Are you new in town?I haven't seen you here!"She said.She had long, curly black hair, and looked like a punker goth.She wore a tight-fitting Anarchy Babydoll shirt, and baggy black JNCO's.She was slender, and wore glasses, but he found her beautiful nonetheless."Oh, No.I'm from the City.Never really been here before.I'm Joey, by the way."He said."I'm Alex.Nice to meet you!"She said, shaking his hand.Joey motioned forward for her to sit next to him on the porch.She flung her bike down and took the offer."So, Why are you here, at the Malucci house?"

~~~~***Please Read and Review***~~~~

-Buenos Snicklefritz.(There's a story behind this…:-)


	5. Oh, Oh I love Her So

Okay, it's me

Chapter 6- Oh Oh I love her So

Okay, it's me.Buenos Snicklefritz.(My life is awesome, isn't it?)The names In the first paragraph of this story have reason behind them.Penny Lane, is not only a Beatles Song, but also a character in the movie Almost Famous.(God, I loved that fake ass band!They were actually meant to be a cross of The Allman Brothers Band and Led Zeppelin.Two of my faves of that era…)Anyway, that movie freakin' rocks, so rent it, dammit!Lady Goodman also came from the movie, but as not to spoil, I won't tell.James DeBello is a very sexy actor, who starred as Tripp in the movie, Detroit Rock City, in which he was a KISS fan, willing to do anything to see the greatest fuckin' rock and roll glam band ever!He was also in Crime and Punishment in Suburbia.I recommend all three for the hot actors in them.(Patrick Fugit, James Debello, and Dave.What more could a girl ask for…I mean, besides another Dave…)

Also, I make referance to Dexter Holland of the Offspring.I don't know if he'd ever give a fan a necklace or not, but I made it up.I don't even know if he wears a leather strap with the name 'Dexter' on it or not, I just made it up.

Also, I'm not a doctor, I don't have the gut for it.I'm also not a lawyer, and don't intend to be one.I hate them.They bore me half to death, and speaking to the lawyer that I had to have for my uncle's estate didn't help things one bit.

"Wow.I…I don't know what to say!"Alex said."Don't say anything, just be my friend.I really could use one right now."Joey sighed.He had told this girl his story, and just because she drew a reaction, not only to his libido, but his heart as well.His stomach was flip-flopping, his groin was pulsating, his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, his lips were trembling, which could mean one thing.He was head over heels in love with Alex.The door opened and Dave came out."Hey!Aren't you Penny Lane's daughter?"He asked."Penny Lane?"He asked."Oops.Sorry.Lady Goodman's daughter?"He asked.Alex nodded."It's DeBello now."She corrected."Wow.Miss Penny Lane finally got hitched and had a kid.""Three.""Holy Sh-h-hnikes!"Dave said, careful to watch his mouth."He's a fuckin' moron, isn't he?"Joey said.Alex giggled."Yeah.My mom is worse."She said.Joey smiled.Alex took a pen out of her JNCO's and grabbed Joey's arm.She wrote a number on it."Call me, Joey."She said, picking up her ten-speed and hauling away, flashing a devil-horns with her hand as she rode off to her home.Joey had a smile transfixed on his face."Well, you haven't been here two hours and you've made a friend.Geez."Dave paused, remembering the happier half of his youth."I lived there from the time I was ten, 'till I was eighteen and left for Grenada, and I wasn't that lucky!"He said.Joey smiled."Did you crack your dad, yet?"He asked."You mean, your grandfather?"Dave replied.Joey smiled an unforgettable grin."Really?Oh, this is fuckin' awesome!"He said, hugging Dave out of impulse.Dave hugged back, hoping to whatever god would listen that he would get Joey as his legal child.

A few hours later, Dave and Joey were back in Dave's car and headed for his apartment.They climbed the stairs and entered the place they called home, and Dave checked his answering machine."Malucci residence.Talk to me.*Beep* Dave?It's me, Scott.Uhm, I just wanted to let you know my address." 

Meanwhile, Joey had found the boxers and put them on.It was a warm night in Chicago, so he didn't bother with the t-shirt.He got under the dark blue comforter and snuggled in the sheets.He closed his eyes and lie into the covers, thinking over the events of that day.All he had on his young mind was Alex.Not just the fact that he found her sexy, but the fact that she seemed perfect._She'll never fall in love with a stupid fuck like you!_One side of his mind said._Bullshit!That fucker's lying!She'll love you; just let it grow for a while. _Another corner said._Would you guys shut the hell up!I'm trying to get some Goddamn Sleep!_A louder corner yelled.His bad arguing thoughts disappeared, leaving his mind to dream of a sweet romance with Alex.

Meanwhile Dave was in his own bed, tossing and turning with dreams of his own.His mind was playing cruel jokes on him, making him believe for a few seconds that he'd never be Joey's legal father.Then the other corner told him that he'd be Joey's dad, and a great one at that.Then the final corner told them all to shut the hell up, he was trying to sleep.

Joey thrashed in his sleep.His fingers grasped like claws in the bedsheets as his dream unfolded.

A cool night, a few years prior to the date of this story, we see a young boy, about thirteen.He has brown hair, fair skin, and the prettiest eyes that has ever been seen on a male.Even prettier that Fred Durst's icy stare.He is sitting on his bed, covered in a yellowy-green plaid cover.He is listening to the Offspring, a band he liked as much as the Ramones.He heard the familiar thud of his dad's workboots and knew that he was in deep shit.He panicked and fled to the CD player, but he was too late.Sean, a tall and malevolent man crashed through the door."How many fucking times have I told you not to play that damn SHIT so fucking loud?Huh?"He asked his young son.The boy knew he'd be beaten worse if he replied, as obedience had been beaten into him.Sean took the boy and threw him on his bed.The stereo was still blasting Ixnay on the Hombre, and it came to a familiar track:
    
    _Nothing changes cause it's all the same_
    
    _The world you get's the one you give away_
    
    _It all just happens again_
    
    _Way down the line_
    
    _There is a chain that's never broken_
    
    _You know the story it's sad but true_
    
    _An angry man gets drunk and beats his kids_
    
    _The same old way his drunken father did_
    
    _What comes around well it goes around_
    
    _Nothing changes cause it's all the same_
    
    _The world you get's the one you give away_
    
    _It all just happens again_

Way down the line

"What the hell is this shit?"He asked, punching the button to open the CD player.The CD popped out and Sean grabbed the disc.He tossed it like a frisbee out the window.He Shut the window, closed the blinds and curtains, locked the door and turned to his only son.There was a look of pure hatred in his eyes, the kind that should not be given from a father to a son.Joey shut his eyes tightly and began to think of the first time he saw the Offspring in concert.Dexter Holland had the coolest look on him, and was extremely cool to the fans.After the concert, Joey had met Dexter, shaking hands with him.Dexter had been amazed by this little kid, and called him a punk pipsqueak.Joey had smiled and Dexter gave him a small satchel.Inside was a guitar pick, and a necklace that Dexter had always worn, but had grown out of."Keep it, it's yours."Dexter had told him, waving goodbye as he boarded the tour bus.Joey had stood there with a grin on his face watching as the band's bus left for the next tour date.

Pretty soon, the beating was over, and Joey's face had been unhurt.Sean always made sure not to hit Joey where it could be a dead giveaway as to what happened in the home.Joey was in pain, but he made sure not to wince or moan in any way, at least until Sean left for the bar.But Sean didn't leave.Instead unsatisfied with the look on the boy's face, he ran and got a baseball bat.He raised it high over his head and he brought it down with a hard-

Joey sat bolt upright in his bed.He was sweating from his head to his toes, as he remembered the horrible beating.He reached to his neck, and tugged at a leather strap that had the name Dexter on the side that was rubbing on Joey's neck.There was a small silver ankh that hung from it, and it was worn with the rubbing that Dexter and Joey had done to it over the years that they respectively owned it.He checked the clock and saw that it was 5:30.He decided that he'd better get up and get a shower before Dave had to get up.He did so, but first he took out his piercings, knowing that he really didn't have to.He also took the necklace that he treasured so much off and lay it on the counter as well.He scrubbed himself down again and toweled off.He stepped out and put his jewelry back on, except for the necklace.Dave was already up and dressed when Joey got out a few minutes later."Good Morning, Sunshine."Dave said."Mornin'."Joey said."Um, could you put this on for me?"Joey asked, handing the necklace over.Dave examined it."Who's Dexter?"He asked."Dexter Holland.""Of the Offspring?"Dave asked.Joey nodded."I met him when I was twelve.My cousin Deanne took me to see them and then she and I managed to sneak back to where the tour bus was, and I was perfectly happy to just watch from afar, but she dragged me over to Dexter.I kinda shyed away, but he knelt down and handed me a bag with this necklace in it.He said something like 'Keep it, It's yours'."Joey said."Sweet!"Dave said, tying it on gently.Thanks.""I got a call from my dad.He will pursue your case, and so that means we may have to be in court soon."Dave said.Joey smiled."B-But what will happen to my dad?"He asked."Well, he'll be put in prison for child abuse, at the least.He'll also be fined, and he'll lose you."Dave said.Joey smiled."And he'll never hurt me again?"He asked."Never."Dave said.Joey smiled. 

Dave had decided to stop at Doc Magoo's this morning, rather that have Jing-Mei take him to the cafeteria again.They ate their breakfast in silence, each thinking about what could happen in the future.Soon enough, they were done and they left for the hospital.Everyone looked up as the pair entered the ER together.Jing-Mei smiled to herself.Caring for this teen had turned the brash, sarcastic smart-ass into a loving and caring smart ass.In fact, that was the opinion of the entire ER.Dave Malucci was responsible when he had a kid to care for.Dave led Joey into the locker room and pulled out a book."I know this isn't much, but we can't have you cleaning up messes anymore, so you'll have to read this while I'm working.I'll take you upstairs at my lunch, and we can stuff our faces together, okay?"He asked.Joey nodded and headed to the lounge. Joey sat on the couch and looked at the book."The A-mmmfgh-C's of ventriloquism.This'll be fun!"He said sarcastically.Joey had finished the book in an hour, and had practically perfected it.Carter came in and jumped when he noticed Joey with his mohawk slicked up."Jeez!You scared me!"He said."Sorry."Joey said."So, uh.Whatcha doing?"He asked."Dave gave me this book, and now I'm finished.He says I can't clean up any more messes.So I have nothing to do until Dave gets his lunch hour."He said."Well, there is a phone here, so if you want you can use it to make a call.You have any friends you want to call?"He asked.Joey smiled and nodded."Hell yeah."He said."Here ya go."He said, handing a cordless phone the ER had been given.The hospital annually gave out phone cards to its employees, and Carter never used his.He gave it to Joey, who thanked him.He got his coffee and left Joey to give him privacy.

"Hey, Is Alex there?""Yes, Who is this?""Joey."He said.There was a short pause."Hello?" A groggy voice asked."Hey, Alex!"He said."Joey?Hi!"She exclaimed."Wow.I didn't expect you to call so quickly!"She exclaimed."Well, Dave is working, and I'm sitting in the lounge, bored.I never got much to talk about the other day, and so I decided to call and learn more about you."He said."Well, whaddya want to know?"She asked."What are you willing to tell?"He asked back."Um…"She said, shyly."Well, what kind of music do you like?"He asked."Well, Blink-182, Offspring , The Ramones, Green Day, The Sex Pistols, stuff like that."She said.Joey almost fell off the couch when he heard that."Wow.You like all the same shit that I do."He said, flabbergasted.She giggled.They stayed silent for a minute, neither knowing what the other thought of them.He broke the silence."Ummm…Do you want to go out, on like a date, or something sometime?"He asked, voice fading."Wow.Sure, I suppose."She said, happy that he'd asked, but nervous as all hell.His heart nearly came out of his chest and into his mouth.He hadn't been rejected.And on top of that, she'd actually met him beforehand."Cool.I'll figure out something for us to do, and then I'll call you about it?"He asked."Sure.Oh, Shit!"She said."Hmm?"He asked."I have to go now.Kristen wants me at the skatepark in an hour, and I'm not even dressed."She said.This brought about certain thoughts in Joey's mind, but he forced them away._That's not why you want her!_He reminded himself."So, I'll call you soon?"He asked."Sure.I'll see you around, babe."She said.He smiled groggily."Bye."He said.They were reluctant to hang up, but eventually they did.(Oh, Come _on_ people!You can't tell me that none of you people have never had a relationship, or friendship where neither of you could hang up!)

A few hours later, Dave entered the lounge to see Joey, sitting there as obedient as ever.He was doodling on a pad of paper that Kerry had given him."Dave, I'd like to speak to you."She told him."Well, Dave.I see that Joey being around has brought on a huge sense of responsibility.Keep this up Dave.Maybe, just maybe, some girl will go out with you."She said.Dave smiled."Right.And Romano'll be nice to someone for once."He said sarcastically as he went back into the lounge.Joey was still drawing."Hey.It's lunch.Wanna come, or are you not hungry?"Joey stood up."Yeah, I'm hungry."He said."Let's go."They made their way upstairs and got their lunch.Dave looked at the skinny kid as he ate.He was so beautiful.Why would anyone hurt such a perfect kid?They finished their meal and Dave checked his watch as they walked back to the ER together."Shit.Hey, Carter? Wouldja mind covering-""Nope.Gotta go and help my parents with housework.I hate spring cleaning!"He said."It's summer."Dave said."We're still doing fucking housework."Carter said as he left."Hey, Jing-Mei?"He asked."Dave, I'm a bit busy, thank you!"She said."Dr. Chen?"Joey asked."Can you cover for Dave?He has to do something that involves my well-being for the next two years of my life, and…"He said."Sure.But he owes me."She said, smiling up at Dave.Dave looked at the kid, flabbergasted."Let's go, Dave."He said.

The two drove to the Police Station and met the PI."Well, Dave.We have him in jail now, and so you had better have a good lawyer.He's going on trial.Son, Can you prove that your dad did indeed beat you?"He asked.


	6. Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment

Chapter 7- Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment

Chapter 6-Gimme Gimme Shock Treatment

Ok.I know that Joey acts younger than 16, but he isn't.You have to realize that Joey's character has been abused so much that he is afraid to grow up.Joey has been beaten into total submission and obedience by his father, but he'll eventually grow up.

Also, I am only fifteen, and I come from a non-abusive home.I have never been involved with Social Services, Cops, and lawyers only to an extent after my uncle's death, that I only know that they are extremely confusing to me.shudders so don't flame me because I don't know the way of the real world.I'm only 15.(Can't wait till I'm 16 and I can drive…)

To the She Devil ~(I remembered the tail!)Get better soon.If you can review, then you can write more of your awesome story.

The phone bit that Dave does is about my Earth Science teacher, Mr. WhalenTo anyone who has or has ever had Earth Science with Mr. Whalen at LHS, you know what I am talking about.(Hey to anyone in 1st period sci, 2nd period lab!)

One last thing.Lerch & Daly's is a men's fine clothing store located in my hometown of Lockport.I am not sure if they have branched out of the Lockport Area, but I am pretty sure they're still small town.

Proof.PROOF?They wanted _proof_ that Sean had abused his son?Joey looked up.His lip had healed, and his black eye had faded much, though it was still visible."Well there is this."Joey said, pointing to his eye.The cop worte something down."Anything else?Anything at all might help."He said.Joey turned his head to one side and put his fingers on his earlobe."My dad pulled an earring during one of his drunken rages."Joey said, tears forming, remembring the beating."Can you tell me what it was about?"The cop asked."He had gotten drunk, while looking at a picture of my mom.He came forward and grabbed ahold of me, and he shook me something fierce.He kep shaking, occasionally throwing a few punches to my chest and gut, but not much pain until he grabbed hold of my hoop and pulled.It pulled through my skin and left it separated like this.""Okay.That takes care of what happened, but why did it happen?"The large black man asked."Well, He blamed me for killing my mom.Which I did."Joey said.The cop looked up at Dave, who shrugged, not knowing a thing."You killed your mother?"The cop asked."Yes.She died after giving birth to me.It was my fault.I caused her to bleed to death."Joey said, stopping to softly sob.Dave reached out and rubbed Joey's back.This kid had it pretty good, compared to him.But he was still hurt.Bad.The cop sighed."Okay, Mr. Malucci.We'll see what we can do about a court date.Cases like this usually go pretty fast, but until then, We'll have to notify social services."He said.Dave looked at Joey."Can't he stay with me?I plan to adopt him if he's taken away from his dad."The cop looked sympathetic."I'm sorry, but that has to be taken up with Social Services."He said."Until then, Joseph will be taken to a foster home.You may come along to fill out paperwork to vie to adopt him."The cop said.Dave sighed."Let's rock."He said.

Soon they were at the Social Services office.They were in waiting and a pretty young woman took them."I'm Jennifer Youngs.You are…?"She asked, shaking Dave's hand."Dave Malucci, and this is Joey Ofarim."He said."Okay Mr. Malucci.""It's Dr. Malucci."Dave said.She smiled.Dave saw the look in her eye.This could bode well in his case."Well this is a child abuse case that hasn't gone to court yet?"She asked.The guys nodded in confirmation."Well, Before I try to arrange a court date, do you have a lawyer?"She asked.He nodded."Stefano Malucci."Dave said."Good.At least we don't have to go through the rigamaroll of that one."She laughed.Dave also laughed, flashing one of his trademark if-they-don't-know-me-then-they'll-fall-for-me-in-an-instant smiles."Okay.We need to get you into a foster home then, am I right?"She asked.Joey nodded sadly."Actually, I was hoping to adopt him."Dave mentioned."Oh, Really?"She asked."Well, fill out these papers, and you can be eliglible to adopt if indeed he is taken out of the custody of his father.But I'm sorry.Until then he will have to be placed in a foster home until after the court date."She said, sadly.Dave nodded.Jen turned away and began to type stuff out on her computer, looking for eligible foster homes in the area.While she wasn't paying attention, Joey turned to Dave."Um, look.Thanks for doing everything for me.You're a really cool guy, and I'll pray to whatever God listens that I am allowed to live with you.But in case, Gods forbid, I don't get adopted by you, I want you to have this."He said, untying his prized leather strap."I can tell that you love me, more than anyone ever has.So keep it.It'll remind you of me."Joey said, placing it around Dave's neck."Okay.We have called your foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm D'Angelo."She said."Well, Let's get you situated."She said.

Dave went to the phone booths that were at the lobby.He called Jing-Mei's cell phone, knowing that her shift was letting out, now at 6:30 at night.She called back the number of the payphone."Jing-Mei?Can I have a lift to the police station?"He asked.Jing-Mei sighed on the other end."Sure.Where are you?""Department of Social Services."Dave said."Be there in 5."She said, hanging up.Sure enough, she was there 5 minutes later."Where's Joey?"She asked as he got in."He's gone now."He said, looking away to hide his tears."Oh God, Dave!What happened?"She asked, pulling over."Social Services put him in a foster home.Court's next week.I might never ever see him again."Dave said softly sobbing.Jing-Mei leaned over and hugged Dave."You'll see him Dave.You'll adopt him too.And you know it."She said, trying her best to comfort him.He smiled."You know, if it weren't for Joey being in limbo, I'd hit on you.But I can't think straight."Dave said, making Jing-Mei smile."And Dave, the way you've been acting lately, it just might have worked."She said.She began driving again, and they arrived at the police station.She shut the car off."Are you going to be okay?"She asked.Dave sat back and thought this over."I guess.I could always call Scott for some help.Unless you're willing to come and stay with me.I-"He stopped."You what?"She asked."I don't want to be alone."He said softly."Okay.Get your car, and I'll follow you."She said.

They arrived at Dave's apartment, and he turned the lights on."Welcome to my home."He said."Nice."She said, looking into the room."Would you like something to drink?"He asked.She shook her head.They sat down on the couch.He felt the ankh that hung from the leather strap.He was now the third person to do this.In his heart, mind, and soul he wished for Joey to be happy, even if he wasn't with Dave."Nice Necklace."She said."Yeah.Joey gave it to me a few hours ago.He said that it would remind me of him, in case he wasn't allowed to live with me.He loves me.He's known me for less than a week, and the boy loves me like I'm his dad.Can you believe that?"He asked."Of course I can, Dave.You're a good person.Especially to him, and there is no reason for him not to love you."She said.Dave let this bit of information sink in. Jing-Mei hugged him gently."All will end well."She said.Dave, not being able to stop himself, leaned up and kissed her softly.She was surprised by the kiss, but what was really surprising to her, was the fact that she liked it.She liked it so much in fact, that she moved in and kissed him.They pulled apart and smiled."Will you help me?"He asked.She nodded.He leaned his head in on her shoulder and closed his eyes.Soon, they had both fallen asleep.

Jing-Mei awoke, feeling like she was being crushed.She realized that it was only Dave, and sighed.They had slid down during the night, and she blushed as she noticed that his head was on her chest now.He awoke from her movements, and realized where he was.He flamed red and sat up."Sorry…about…that…Deb…"He mumbled.She smiled."It's okay."She said."You hungry?"He asked."A little."She said."Me too.I'll fix us something."He said, first heading to the bathroom.He came back out soon enough with a clean shaven face and a smile to die for."Your turn."He said, heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast.He made the meal up and set it out on the table.She was already sitting there and she looked at him."You promise this won't kill me?"She asked."Ha Ha!"He said.They ate in silence, each stealing glances at the other.Jing-Mei cursed herself a little._What'll everyone think of us as a couple?Are we even a couple?I mean, all we did was share a few kisses, but he was distraught over Joey! _She thought to herself.Dave was also looking at her._What will everyone think?Does she even like me like that?All we did was kiss a couple of times…but she was only comforting me… Or was she?_He thought to himself.They cleaned up and looked around in an akward silence.Dave was so grateful when the phone rang."Talk to me."He answered.Jing-mei made to leave to give him some privacy, but he motioned her over."Really.That soon?"He asked.There was a loud voice on the other end and Dave moved the phone away from his ear.Jing-Mei put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle."Alright.You've called Stefano then, right?"He asked."Okay. Thanks…Bye."Dave said."The court date has been set to next Friday."Dave said."That's good then, huh?"She asked him.He nodded."I guess that means I have to get a better suit than the one that I usually wear.That way, I can appear richer, so I can provide more for Joey."He said."And you want another lady-killing suit?"She asked."Well, yeah!"He said."Hey! Wait a minute!I'm hot no matter what I wear!"He joked._Hell yes._Jing-Mei thought as she looked at him."Sure you are."She said out loud.He smiled."Well, I have some time before my shift…"He said."As do i."She said."Wanna help me find a suit?"He asked."Why the hell not?"She asked. 

A few hours later, Dave came out of Lerch & Daly's with a bag with a new black suit.It had a brown shirt with it, because Jing-Mei, a female, therefore knowing more about fashion, thought it brought out his eyes.They went into their shift thereafter and they went home to their respective dwellings.(Wow.I've turned an entire day into 3 sentences.Cool, huh?)Dave sat down to watch the eleven o'clock news and waited for a phone call.Just as Dave dozed off, the phone rang."Talk to me!"He said."Hey, little bro.What's this I hear about a court date?"Scott asked."Well, I'm going to court next Friday to help Joey get taken away from Sean."He said."What about his adoption?"Scott asked."Well, the thing is he's been placed in a foster home.He might end up living with them."Dave said.

Meanwhile, Joey was laying in another new bed staring at the textured ceiling of the D'Angelo house.He was right.His foster mother wanted him to get rid of the piercings, the pink hair, the hairstyle.She wanted him to stop liking punk music, and listen to pop and/or Christian music.She wanted him to be something he could never ever be.His stepdad wasn't too awful bad.He supported his wife, but he was the typical dad._Who are you hanging with?Who do you date?What music do you listen to?Why don't you listen to something normal?Are you christian?What do you mean you have no specific religion?Why is your hair like that?Why did you choose pink?Are you gay?_He had asked him during that day.That last question ruffled his feathers a little.He was a little bendy, and would fall in love with whoever was in love with him, be it male or female.But he was in love with Alex.And only Alex.He wanted desperately to be back living with Dave.Then he could be closer to Alex, without having supervision over his date, and he could have premarital sex if it ever led to that.His foster parents were ultra-conservative people, and they wouldn't allow him to have premarital sex, or even kiss a girl, unless it was her hand or cheek.They had even gone so far as to take the condom he had had in his wallet._Oh yeah!That's just so fuckin' brilliant!Take the contrceptives, so I can get the girl pregnant._He thought.He was 16, and in the middle of the worst hormonal rages of his life, and the urge to mate just completely overpowered his head, making all thoughts of pregnancy disappear.(And that goes for girls too.Don't deny it... LOL)He sighed.They weren't allowed to make him get his hair cut.He wasn't exactly legally theirs.And he prayed that he never would be.

Read and Review everyone…Or Don't.The choice is really yours…LoL.

Oh Yeah.Joey has the same view as I do about organized religions.Not to bash them, but it can be proven.Don't get mad, I respect religion, and all facets of it, but I don't care for organized religion, instead seeking out my own sense of spirituality, with a combination of Wicca, Hinduism, Buddhism, Shintoism, and Christianity.Its weird, but it's me.I believe in several gods, some that may not otherwise exist, so please don't flame me.Anyway, I'm babbling.Here's the quote.It's from That '70s Show, said by Hyde.

"While I respect the Judeo Christian Ethic, as well as the Eastern Philosophies and, of course, the teachings of Mohammed, I find that Organized religions have corrupted those beliefs to justifly countless atrocities throughout history.Were I to attend church, I'd be a hypocrite."

--Hyde.

Well, I g2g, because I have to take a shower before ER is on, or my dad will get pissed because I take too much time in the shower, and it'll be past eleven anyway…


	7. 

Chapter 8- Commando

Chapter 8-Commando

Never been in court too much, but hey, c'est la vie.Well, I haven't got much to say, so, enjoy the story!

"Joseph!"Joey cringed at the sound of his birth name."Yes, Mrs. D'angelo?"He asked.He hated how he was treated differently from his foster siblings.He wasn't allowed to call his foster parents Malcolm and Eliza, he had to call them Mr. And Mrs. D'Angelo.And God forbid he ever call them Mr. And Mrs. D.There'd be hell to pay if he did.All he ever wanted was to have a family where he belonged and he could tell that if he ended up living here, he'd run away."Joseph, Come down here!"She asked.Joey sighed and thumped down the stairs."Yes, Mrs. D'Angelo?"He asked.She pointed to a chair."We're going to shave your head, so it can get the proper color back."She said."No Thank You, Ma'am."He said."Yes, you are having it done."She said."No thank you."He said."Why not?"She asked."Because this represents the freedom of my expression, which as I believe is the first amendment of the constitution of the United States."He said.He looked at her."But, this is also the style for teenagers in America."She said."Yeah?I like this style better.Besides.I'm Jewish.Taking on the appearance of a skinhead would make me a hypocrite."He said, knowing that he'd won that battle."Oh.I'm so sorry, Joseph."She said."It's okay, Mrs. D'angelo."He said, going out the door.He found his bicycle, which had been taken from his dad's home."I'm going to Al's house!"He said.He hadn't told them that he called Alex, Al.They thought Al was a male friend that Joey had had at one point in time.He also liked to call her Alley Kat, but that was just one of those names that young-lovers give each other.He let the wind flow in his face and he pumped his long legs until he was on the other side of suburbia.It had been a week or two since he had fallen in love with Alex, and of the girlfriends he had, he felt in his heart that this was the one.He pulled into her driveway.She was sitting on the front porch, reading a book. 

"Alley Kat!"He called."Joey!"She said, running up to him and giving him a giant hug.He kissed her gently."I love you."He whispered into her ear.She smiled and squeezed his broad shoulders in response."Come here."She said, opening her front door.They went inside and she shut and locked it behind her."My parents aren't home this weekend.They went to some convention somewhere.I'm all alone."She said, walking up the stairs.He knew she wanted him to follow, and he did.When he got up there into her room, he couldn't find her."Alley?Where art thou?"He asked.All of a sudden a smaller body tackled him from behind.He knew it was her as he landed on the bed."Gotcha!"She said."He rolled onto his back and she got on top of him.She laid her head on his shoulder gently.He reached up and stroked her long hair.She giggled a little bit."You must be nervous!"She said to Joey."W-Why is that?"He asked, thinking she knew about his, well, you know."Your heart's pounding like the cops are after your cute ass."She said.He smiled nervously, and sighed."And don't think I notice the _other_ thing on you."She said.Joey cursed."Sorry about that."He said, sheepishly."Oh, it's okay.It doesn't bother me."She said.She moved up and kissed him softly."Do you believe in fate?"She asked."A little.I mean, I think that people can change the outcome of some things, but other things are just meant to be."He said, looking up at the ceiling, that had a rough texture, with sparkles all over it."Why do you have glittler on your ceiling?"He asked."Oh.I used to love all things bright and sparkly.I still like the color on my walls, sunshiney yellow, and the glitter, but I hate the pink trim I have."She said."The room is peaceful.The one in my dad's house is navy blue.I wanted to paint it black, but he went on a tirade, and I ended up getting beaten for it."He said.She looked up at him sadly."I'm sorry."She whispered."Don't be, Alley.It isn't your fault, and it wasn't mine.It was fate, I guess."He said."Fate."She repeated."Y'know?I think fate brought you and I together."She said, kissing his cheek."Maybe so, maybe so."He said, in a fake-slick voice (Think Squiggy from Laverne & Shirley) She laughed."I love you."She said, moving up to kiss him. "I'm scared."He said."Why?""What if I don't get to live with Dave?I mean, I'll live with those god-awful D'angelo people.They want me to cut my hair and become a nice little Christian.What they Don't know is that I hate organized religion.I respect it, but it has been used to justify evils committed in history."He said."All will end well, honey."She said."I hope so."He said, cuddling her closer, and closing his eyes for sleep to come.

A few hours later, he awoke with a start.He remembered where he had been and he looked down at Alex who was still asleep.He gently shook her."Hey, Sleepyhead."He said softly."Mmmm… hey."She said."It's 3 o clock.We still have time to kill."She said."Hmmm…Well, there are a few ways we could kill time, you know."She said with a glint in her eye.He smiled."Oh, and how are we going to kill time?"He asked, looking at her with the same glint.She leans over and gently whispers in his ear."Are you really ready for that?"He asked.She nodded."But, I- I can't do that, yet."He said, ashamed."Why not?"She asked."I've never done it before."He said ashamedly."I'll teach you."She said, pulling him up.

Meanwhile, Dave was laying in bed in his apartment.He had to go pull an all-night shift to cover for Greene, who was out since the birth of his daughter.He sighed and wondered where Joey was.He had always wanted to be a father.He wanted someone that would look up to him, love and admire him, no matter how many jokes or stupid things he'd done.Joey was that kid.He would love Dave, even though they weren't too awful far off in age.15 years.Not too much, and it made it easier to be friends with Joey.A tear slipped past his eye as he worried about Joey.He rolled over and then the phone rang.He wanted to leave it ring, and hope the machine got it.He just wasn't ready to deal with anyone right now."Malucci.I'm not in, or I would probably answer, so leave a message at the beep."He heard his voice say."Hey, Dave?This is Joey.I'm over at Alex's right now, and I just wanted to say that I miss you.I'll call back some other time."Dave rushed to the phone."Hey, Joey?"He asked."Dave?"Joey asked."Joey.I miss you too."He said."I'm okay, Dave.Mrs. D's a bitch, and so I want to be with you again."He said."Why is she a bitch?"He asked."She wants me to shave my head, so I used the Jewish/skinhead excuse."He said. "Well, that doesn't seem so-""She wants me to listen to Christian music, and go to church, and quit dating Alex, and stop listening to my music.She wants me to be, something I can never ever be!"He said.Dave nodded."Soon Joey.Court's on Friday.We'll get through it.I promise."He said."I hope so.I have to go, and go home to the mother unit."He said."Well, I'll see ya.I love you Joey!"Dave said.Joey smil4e."I love you too."Joey said.They hung up and Dave sat on the couch.He had to win this case.

Joey moved forward."I…Don't…know…what…to…do?"Joey whined."Oh, quit being a wussy!"She told him, as she moved forward and flipped on the stereo.She put in Placebo, and turned it to 'Commercial for Levis'.As the music started she moved into his arms, and began to dance with him."You are pretty good at this, for your earlier complaint of 'never done it before'.She told him."Thanks, I guess."He said, blushing.She liked it when he blushed.He was so darn cute!They began to dance really slowly to the next song that came on.He had never felt so happy in his life, and only one other thing could make him happy; living with a family.

That Friday:

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hyde."Everyone stood up.Jing-Mei had come along with Dave for support.Joey was there, his pink hair tied back and his various rings taken out.Joey looked over at Dave and noticed he was wearing the necklace and he was rubbing the little charm.He smiled and looked forth."This is case number 155123-H, Child abuse and adoption."The dude said.They sat down and the prosecutor stood up and called Sean to the stand."What is your name?"He asked him."Sean Ofarim.""Where were you born?""Munich." "When did you come to the US?""When I was 3 years old.In 1960.""Very good.Were you in an abusive family?"He asked."No, sir.""Did your parents ever punish you?""Nothing more than a stern lecture, or a spanking."He said."Hmmm…Is it true that you beat your son?" The prosecutor asked."Yes, but it was only a few times.I never get that angry anymore."Joey squirmed in his seat."That's because I haven't been living with that fucker for two weeks."He said under his breath."No further questions, for now your honor."The prosecutor said."Next, I'd like to call Joseph Ofarim to the stand."He asked.Joey went up, swore on the Bible, and sat down."How old are you, son?""16.""What happened to your mother?""She died while giving birth to me."Joey said, looking down sadly."I'm terribly sorry for the loss, young man.Does your father beat you?""Yes sir."Joey said."Tell me about it."He'll get mad for no real reason at all and then he'll beat me up.""When was the first beating?When did it start?""When I was about 7.I came home from school and he was really mad at me, and he started yelling things at me, and he beat me until he grew tired.""Do you remember what he said?""He said, and I quote, "You little bastard.I'll teach you to kill my wife.'And 'you'll pay dearly for this.'"Joey said."THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sean screamed, his black hair flying upwards.""BULLSHIT DAD!YOU REMEMBER IT DAMN WELL, AND SO DO THE NEIGHBORS!"Joey yelled."ORDER!"The Judge yelled."No further questions."He said.Stefano stood up."Your honor, I have some evidence, here."He said."Explain.""These are photos taken at Joseph's 13th birthday party.If you'll notice, when the kids are swimming, there are several bruises that seem to be shaped like hand prints."He said.The judge and the jury both viewed them."Also, there is this picture…"He pointed to a slide projector.IT showed Joey's ear, and how the lobe was torn in two."Joseph says that his dad grew angry and pulled on the earring during one of the punishments."He clicked to another picture.It was of Joey's face, the day he first went to Dave's."This happened the day he was last beaten, the day that Dave Malucci treated him at Cook County General.He seemed ashamed at first, but then he opened up to Mr. Malucci, and told him everything…"

Hours Later:

"And then my father threw my CD out the window in a drunken rage and then threw me onto the bed and proceeded to beat me with his bare hands.Then, apparently unsatisfied with the pain I had to endure, he went out to get a baseball bat…"

More Hours Later:

"We the jury find the defendant, Sean Ofarim guilty of child abuse and endangerment.""The court rules in favor of Joseph Ofarim and Stefano Malucci.Sean Ofarim, I hearby sentence you to 15 years in prison."The judge cracked the gavel and court was adjourned.Joey hugged Stefano happily."Thank you, Mr. Malucci."He whispered."You're welcome.Tomorrow, we'll reconvene in front of the courthouse. I hope the Gods are with us on this one."Stefano said.

Hmmm… A Half-Ass Cliffhanger.Since it's so late, I'll post this chapter, go to bed, and hopefully at 6 when I get up tomorrow, it'll be ready for everyone's reading satisfaction…

Hey-y-y-y-y….Erik, Deanne, Bono (of U2) and Jill's birthday is up on Thursday (An ER day no less!)Happy Birthday…


	8. 

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.- We're a happy family

To Jill, yes it was your b-day I was talking about.I was reading all the reviews for Worry, and so I noticed it and added it to the list of great people that share that birthdate.Also, Happy Birthday to Erik, our Erik,(*Sigh*) and of course to my best bud, who won't be able to read this, as she has bad eyes(It's like she's squinting, but all the time…24/7) but I will inform her that she is now famous in one of my ER fics.Happy 15th Deanne!

Joey knelt in prayer to the gods.He kept praying that he'd win, and wouldn't have to be here anymore.His foster parents didn't seem to approve of the way he chose to pray, but he did it anyway.He walked a clockwise circle three times, holding the pointer finger of his right hand out, and chanting, 

_"I conjure thee, O great circle of power,_

_so that you will be of me a boundary_

_Between the world of men and realms of mighty spirits—_

_A meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace, and joy,_

_Containing the power I will raise within thee._

_I call upon the angels of the East, South, West, and North_

_To aid me in the consecration._

_In the name of the Lord and the Lady_

_Thus I do conjure thee,_

_O great circle of power!"_

He lightly pounded the floor with his hand and said, "The Circle is Sealed."He called the quarters, or said a prayer to the Angels of the Earth (North), the Angels of the Air (East), angels of Fire (South) and the Angels of the Water (West).When he was finished he walked to the middle and said a prayer.He then sat down and began to meditate and pray to his chosen spirit, the one that could help him get into the better home.When he was finished with his lengthy ceremony, he had to call the quarters in reverse.After that, he had to walk the circle counterclockwise to release his holy circle.He held his index finger out again, and walked it three times.He pounded the north floor again and said, 

_"The Circle is open, but never broken._

_We are the people, We are the power,_

_We are the change!_

_So mote it be!"_

The D'Angelo's youngest daughter, Kaylah, had witnessed this, and ran to her mother."Mommy!He's doing the witchcraft again!"Eliza looked at him."Why must you insist on performing that dreadful belief?"She said."Hey!I don't go into _your_ church, and bash _your _beliefs, do I?No, I don't!I respect your Christian beliefs, but I don't choose to follow them.Believe what you will, but don't knock my faith.Please."He said, going back into his room to change into his suit again.He straightened the tie and got into the D'Angelo van.They didn't say a word as he sat there, praying to his gods, minus the magic circle.They finally entered the courthouse, except for Joey.He waited for Dave and them.He silently looked to the sky and daydreamed.He met up with Stefano."Ready?"He asked.Joey nodded and smiled a smile comparable to Dave's.

They rose, for the judge, and sat down again.There were at least two hours of argument over Joey.In those two hours, Eliza and Malcolm were both called to the stand, and interviewed.Malcolm didn't really hint too much that he wanted Joey to sat with him, or go with Dave.Eliza on the other hand, was a bitch about it.

Prosecutor:Why do you want the child?

Eliza:This boy needs a loving, Christian home.

P:Why your home, then?

E:He was raised as a heathen, not believing in a real God.He needs a God to believe in.

This pissed Joey off.Who the hell was she to call _him_ a heathen?He sat there and bore it, as he knew that all would go well.After about 15 more minutes, she was allowed to go back.She smiled at Joey, which made him shudder a little.The prosecutor called Dave up to the stand.

P:Why do you want Joseph to live in your home?

D:He needs a loving home where his religion, as well as the rest of his ways and choices of life are accepted.

P:Hmmm…

Questioning him went on for a while before Joey was asked by the judge, what he wanted.Joey stood up and walked to the judge."I want to live with Mr. Malucci."He said."Why?"He asked."I can't stand the D'Angelos.And In the days that I lived with him… they were the happiest of my life.With the D'Angelos, they were as bad as my father.They don't respect the way that I express myself, with the funky colored hair, or the jewelry, the clothes, everything.They want me to the good little Christian boy, with brown hair, and faith in their church, not my own.They want me to be something that I am not, and never really want to be!Please, let me live with someone that I know will love me, and respect me.Please, your honor.Thank you."He said, turning to sit down.There were a few people in the courtroom that were actually crying over the short speech.Particularly Dave.Joey sat down again and looked down, thinking that he wouldn't get it.He'd be stuck.There was some deliberation, and then the judge came back."I have made my final decision.Joseph Ofarim, you are to live with…"He said.Joey's eyes looked up, hopeful."Dave Malucci."He finished.Joey smiled the widest grin anyone had ever seen.He threw his arms around Stefano and whispered his thank you.Then he turned back to Dave.The two hugged as legal father and son.

A few days later, the two were at another legal office."Are you sure?"Dave asked."Yes."He said.Joey had decided on legally changing his last name of German descent, to Dave's of Italian descent.They signed a bunch of legal documents and then it was done.They then left for Joey to have a date with Alex.Joey Ofarim, was now a Malucci man, which meant that he was even more of a stud with this stallion name.Dave dropped him off at Alex's and watched as he ran up to where she was waiting on the porch.

He drove for a while and decided he had to visit someone to catch up on some times.He pulled into the driveway of a small Cape Cod style house and walked to the front door.He didn't have a chance to knock before his older brother answered."Hey, Davey."Scott said, hugging his brother.He shook his head a little to get rid of the mosquito that was buzzing around.Dave smiled.His brother was so comical, even after all these years.He wasn't fat, but he wasn't underweight like he was as a teenager.He was still tall, and he had shaggy hair, not as long as Kid Rocks, but not as short as Dave's.He also had a small goatee, but that made him look pretty good.After all, that was one of the many goals of the Malucci monsters, er… men.Scott offered a coke to Dave.Dave shook his head.Before the two had been separated, they had vowed not to drink alcohol, unless it was a little champagne, to avoid being like their father.Four kids, two boys, and twin girls ran past him."That's my kids, your nieces and nephews."The kids stopped and turned back.The girls were identical in physical make-up, but they dressed totally different.One had an army green t-shirt, cut off with scissors to expose her navel.She wore jeans that were fraying at the bottom form continual poundings.She had her brown hair tied up in a bun and smiled at Dave.Her twin wore short, short cutoffs, and a pink camouflage baby doll shirt.Her hair was worn down though.Then there was a boy, about 15, who had long brown hair, and a wise-ass grin on his face.(Think Joseph Gordon-Levitt, when he had long hair on 3rd Rock…)Then the youngest was about twelve and wore his Buffalo Sabres t-shirt, and had…red hair.(The kind that's natural, not Fire Engine Red, like I want to dye mine when the blue comes out for good.)Scott looked up at his Children.He pointed to the first twin, with the jeans."Tandy."Then he moved to the second twin."Carly."He pointed to the teenage boy."Ryan."Then he pointed to the little redhead."Steve.""And, kids?This is my brother, Dave."They smiled at him."Hey!Do you know how to play Bullshit?"Ryan asked.Scott muttered something under his breath."Yes, Scott.I know I'm full of it!And yes, I do know how to play.""Cool.Wanna?"He asked.Dave shrugged.Soon, they all had cards."4 aces." Dave said, triumphantly."BULL…SHIT!"Scott shouted."Sonuvabitch!"Dave mumbled, taking the huge pile of cards.It was clear that he had lost this round.He folded and then Scott led him into the den to catch up on times.

Meanwhile, Joey and Alex were curled up in her bed.His large hand curled around her small one."I love you."He whispered, kissing her cheek.She smiled."I love you more."She said."Uh uh!""Uh-huh!" "Uh uh!""Uh-huh!"They laughed together."Well, I know that there aren't any school dances for a while, but do you want to go to the Edge?"He asked.She nodded."Only if I can find a date."She said, smiling.He gently smacked her."Ha Ha Ha!Very Funny, indeed." He said.She giggled."Of course ill go."She said, kissing him, gently sliding her hands up his shirt and around to his back.He shivered."Hey!That's cold!"He jumped.She laughed and then he kissed her again.She smiled and cuddled up to him.Neither said a word as they drifted off into sleep.

Dave and Scott looked at one another."So, How was your life, after…well, you know…""Well, I was adopted by a nice, little Jewish family in Manhattan.The Sterns."He said.(Hey, I'm listening to Howard Stern right now, and he's Jewish, so I stole the name.Whaddya want from me?)They respected my religion, as I did theirs.I actually incorporate both into my life, but I converted."Dave smiled."Cool.""Anyway, I had a sister, my age and a brother just a year younger.I missed you like crazy.""Yeah, I missed you too.I mean, you were my older brother, and frankly, I idolized you."Dave said.Scott smiled."For what?""For being my companion in my youth.The one that survived life."Dave said.They looked down at the same time."He still-" "In prison?Yeah.I write a letter every day to the jail asking.Every day I get a letter or a phone call back."Scott said."Now, How about you?What is your life like?"

Yeah, I know.Weak ass ending to this story.I might do a sequel, based mostly on Joey and Alex, and Dave (of course.)But since I am home from school, I have a Placebo fic to post first, and then I might begin on a sequel.The part where Scott wrote a letter to the prison where their father is, was based on Gregg Allman.His father was murdered when he was just a little pipsqueak, and he wrote to the prison every day in his older years to make sure the murderer was still there.Eventually the guy got out though, and that kinda sucks, but… c'est la vie.And the Sabres shirt in Chicago?Well, it's my fic, and they are the only Buffalo (My hometown…sort of.) Sports team that Doesn't Suck Ass!We need one more game and we'll make it to the Cup game!!

Read, Review. Or don't.Whatever.


End file.
